


Defying Rationality

by todxrxki



Series: Random Soulmates [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Nekoma, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki
Summary: Kenma’s never believed in magic. He’s skeptical about ghosts, does not believe in gods, and considers himself a rational thinker on most topics. But there's something about Kuroo's initials magically showing up on his wrist that could make him change his mind.





	Defying Rationality

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as An Inevitable Series of Events, but you don't have to read that one first to understand this one.

Just as Kenma is about to beat the level he’s been playing for literal hours, his wrist starts burning.

 

At first, he tries to ignore it, reasoning that sometimes when he ignores itches they go away after a minute. But it just won’t _stop_ , and it only gets more intense. Annoyed, he chucks his 3DS into his beanbag and aggressively rolls up the sleeve of his hoodie, because _really,_ this isn’t the time for carpal tunnel to show up.

 

It hits him as he stares at his bare wrist that maybe, just maybe, this isn’t carpal tunnel.

 

The initials _K.T._ stare back at him, dark against his skin. He rubs at it, jumps up to grab a washcloth to scrub it off, but the letters don’t fade. Kenma rarely forgets things, especially important things, so he’s absolutely certain he would remember getting letters tattooed onto his forearm. But magic stuff like this, stuff with no real scientific explanation, does not _happen_ in the real world. Kenma pinches his forearm, wincing at the sudden rush of pain.

 

 _I’m awake, then,_ Kenma thinks. And if he’s awake, then he has to figure out what the letters on his arm mean. Immediately, his best friend comes to mind - _K_ uroo _T_ etsurou. It could also be _K_ ageyama _T_ obio, to be fair, but the other setter is kind of terrifying and Kenma avoids him at all costs, so he doesn’t see why his initials would be popping up on his wrist.

 

All of his other ideas make no sense, and many are in the limited amount of English he knows - _K_ etchup _T_ ime, _K_ ey _T_ ree, _K_ enma _T_ alk - so he decides that maybe it is about Kuroo, after all. He picks up his phone to text the boy in question, but a message from Kuroo pops up before he can.

 

_From: Kuro_

something really weird just happened

 

_To: Kuro_

??? Why are you up at 4 AM

 

_From: Kuro_

i’d ask why you’re up at 4 am but we both know. you can’t even get off those damn games and get some rest on the night before our karasuno game?

anyways… aren’t you gonna ask about the weird thing that happened to me?

 

_To: Kuro_

Hm. Did letters appear on your wrist?

 

_From: Kuro_

listen kenma i know that you’re the brain of our team but i didn’t think you were psychic too wtf

 

_To: Kuro_

The same thing happened to me.

 

Kenma bites his lip absentmindedly, his heart speeding up a little bit. He’s noticed it happens more often than not when he texts his best friend, but he tries to avoid thinking about what that means. Now, he thinks, it means that he’s nervous that maybe, even though he got Kuroo’s initials, maybe Kuroo didn’t get his. Maybe this means nothing at all.

 

He’s not even sure what these letters mean, but he wants Kuroo to have his.

 

_From: Kuro_

bokuto said it happened to him too?? he has ak on his wrist

 

_To: Kuro_

Akaashi’s initials?

 

_From: Kuro_

yeah. and i have yours.

…you do have mine, right?

 

His heart jumps a little bit in his chest, like it did when they beat Karasuno the first time, and like it did when he finally beat the game he’d been playing for what felt like actual centuries, and like it did when his mom bought him an entire apple pie for his birthday and said he could eat it all himself. He’s not sure how he feels about this sensation in connection to Kuroo - Kuroo, who he’d known since he was a kid. Kuroo, who at the age of 9 called him a stupid loser after Kenma kicked his ass at Mario Kart, and came back two minutes later to apologize. Kuroo, who smashed Kenma’s face into his cake at his 11th birthday party. Kuroo, who at 13 had named his fish Kenma, despite Kenma’s insistence that he had more creativity than that.

 

Kuroo, who would stand up for him against anyone, including people much bigger than him. Kuroo, who understood and respected his boundaries, but pushed him outside of his comfort zone. Kuroo, who hadn’t minded teaching him volleyball, who tutored him before every test, who would, after a stressful day of school, just sit next to him and let him rest his head on his shoulder, understanding that Kenma sometimes just needs reassurance, to know that someone else is there.

 

His heart skips again.

 

_To: Kuro_

It’s either your initials or Hinata’s scary setter’s initials. So you can take that up with him.

 

_From: Kuro_

hahahaha nice joke. you’re terrified of that guy.

what do you think they mean?

 

_To: Kuro_

You’re the science genius, shouldn’t you know?

 

_From: Kuro_

somehow i don’t think this is something science can explain. like, i’d like to think it isn’t coded into my dna that you would be the most important person in my life, you know? and what kind of gene could make ink appear on everyone in the world’s wrists at the same time? it couldn’t be a virus, a bacteria… it doesn’t make sense in the framework of the world as we know it today.

 

_To: Kuro_

If it isn’t scientifically based, then what could it possibly be?

 

Kenma’s never believed in magic. He’s skeptical about ghosts, does not believe in gods, and considers himself a rational thinker on most topics. But now, he thinks, maybe there’s a chance that this could be… something magical, something that defies rationality.

 

_From: Kuro_

bokuto’s saying it could be a soulmate thing… in all caps of course with like a million emojis. but you know how he gets about akaashi anyways on a regular basis so who knows if bokuto’s to be trusted

 

_From: Kuro_

anyways we’ll discuss this tomorrow. and you should get some sleep before the game tomorrow or else you’re gonna be grumpier than usual. good night kenma. be ready tomorrow morning!

 

_To: Kuro_

Shut up.

Sleep well. See you tomorrow.

 

Despite the fact that he _still_ hasn’t beat the stupid level, Kenya decides to abide Kuroo’s wishes for once. He doesn’t even glance at his 3DS as he climbs into bed. Even still, it takes him a while to fall asleep. Thoughts of _soulmate_ and _K.T._ bounce around in his head.

 

.

 

When he wakes up, he immediately looks down at his wrist. _K.T._ stares back at him.

 

He yawns, unsure whether to be relieved or upset that it wasn’t all just a dream. His thoughts weigh him down as he gets ready, and it slips his mind entirely that Kuroo’s supposed to walk with him to school today until someone starts banging on his door while he’s still brushing his teeth.

 

“Hey,” he says, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He stares at Kuroo, because something’s off about him, and then it hits him. “You look tired.” The bags under Kuroo’s eyes are even bigger than usual.

 

“I didn’t exactly go back to sleep,” Kuroo says, frowning.

 

“After you yelled at me?” Kenma mumbles.

 

“You hadn’t slept at all, and you’ve got much less stamina than I do,” Kuroo says. “Anyway, it’s fine. I doubt anyone’s going to be in their best condition after what happened last night.”

 

“Were you researching?”

 

“Yeah,” Kuroo says, seemingly unsurprised at how well Kenma can read him. It goes both ways, Kenma knows, but it still makes him happy when he can predict how Kuroo will act. “Surprisingly, for once, Bokuto seems to be on the right track.”

 

Kenma tries not to flinch, but by the confused look on Kuroo’s face, he probably didn’t pull it off too well. “So… soulmates?”

 

“Yeah,” Kuroo says with a shrug, eyes still searching Kenma’s face. “Most married couples got each other’s initials, especially the ones who’d been together forever, and a ton of dating couples too. And - get this - so many people got the person they’ve been in love with forever.”

 

Kenma’s heart does the weird jumping thing again. He tries his best to meet Kuroo’s eyes. “Y… you don’t say.”

 

Kuroo stops walking. Confused, Kenma halts too, his heart speeding up. _This_ isn’t predictable Kuroo. He has no idea what Kuroo’s thinking, if Kuroo’s upset, what he’s supposed to say to make it better, and he can feel his anxiety increasing by the second. _Why did this stupid soulmate tattoo have to show up, why can’t things just go back to normal, why am I so weird, maybe he doesn’t want me to be his soulmate, maybe he doesn’t like me after all_ -

 

“Kenma,” Kuroo says gently, and Kenma looks up from where he’s been staring at the ground. “I just want you to know this doesn’t have to change anything, all right?”

 

 _It already has,_ Kenma wants to say. The words stick in his throat.

 

“There’s such a thing as platonic soulmates,” Kuroo says. “Plenty of people have them. So if this is some kind of weird magical shit and we’re soulmates, then we can just keep being how we are now.”

 

 _How we are now._ Is that what Kenma wants? He thinks about the friendship they have. It’s a great friendship, and he doesn’t want to ruin it, but at the same time, he really likes the feeling he keeps getting in his stomach when Kuroo gets a little too close or Kuroo compliments him or Kuroo hints that they could be, well, more than friends, and he wants to feel that more often. And in the end, it’s that desire that wins out.

 

“What if that’s not what I want?” Kenma mumbles, so low he’s not sure if Kuroo could hear him.

 

“W-what?” Kuroo says, looking completely taken aback, and Kenma counts it as a small victory that even he can surprise Kuroo sometimes.

 

“I’m not all that fond of the idea that the universe destined us to be together,” Kenma says, wrinkling up his nose, “but… I don’t think it’s something I want to ignore. And I keep getting these weird feelings when I’m around you. I think that means something. So maybe I do, uh, want to… you know.”

 

He feels the heat rising to his cheeks, but he’s a little comforted by the fact that Kuroo’s blushing, too. Then Kuroo’s taking a step closer, a smile spreading over his cheeks, and pulling Kenma against his chest.

 

Somehow it feels warmer than usual. His heart also definitely gives another little jump.

 

Kuroo presses a kiss to the top of his head and says, “Shit, Kenma. This… I’m so happy, all right? I was so happy when Bokuto suggested the idea of soulmates, no matter how impossible it seemed. This is what I want, and you would be what I wanted, even if the universe decided to assign me to Karasuno’s hot manager. I want to _you know_ , too. _”_

 

“Shut up,” Kenma grumbles, and then, “Wait, why did Karasuno’s manager come to your mind so quickly?”

 

“Cause Tora talks about her all the time, duh,” Kuroo says quickly, turning his head to not meet Kenma’s piercing stare.

 

Kenma rolls his eyes as they start to walk, Kuroo’s hand naturally finding his. “That’s a lie and you know it.”

 

“It’s an aesthetic appreciation,” Kuroo drawls, grinning that catlike grin over at Kenma. “Just like you have an aesthetic appreciation for that other setter on Karasuno, the non-scary one.”

 

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

 

“You know, I can tell when you’re lying.”

 

“Shut up,” Kenma says, pouting, and then “I hate you,” but there’s no real venom behind it.

 

“See, this is I say you need to sleep more,” Kuroo says, dropping Kenma’s hand so that he can pet Kenma’s hair, almost like a cat. “You get all grumpy when you don’t.”

 

Kenma wants to be mad, but it’s hard when Kuroo’s staring at him like he’s the most beautiful thing the universe could have ever produced.

 

.

 

By the time they show up at the school, their team’s in complete chaos.

 

Lev keeps trying to jump on Yaku, who is loudly insisting that his _H.L._ must be for someone else because there is no _way_ he could ever be with someone with receives as bad as Lev’s. Yamamoto is sitting in the corner, head buried in his phone, and Shibayama quietly explains that Yamamoto doesn’t know anyone who has the initials on his wrist so he’s trying to figure out who it could be. Inuoka is bouncing around and yelling about how the initials on his wrist are the same as his crush’s initials.

 

Kuroo claps loudly, his gaze intense, and all at once the noise stops. All of them slink over to Kuroo like cats with their tails between their legs.

 

“I know it’s been an emotional day,” Kuroo says. “But let’s put it behind us for this game, all right? Anyone who brings up the wrist tattoos from now until after the Karasuno game has to do extra laps.”

 

“Captain,” Lev shrieks, “who did you get?”

 

Kuroo sighs and points. “I was really hoping it’d be at least five minutes before Lev had to run.”

 

Lev shrugs and takes off running. Yaku gives him a sharp kick in the ass, to which Lev just winks and yells, “Thanks for the encouragement, soulmate!” Yaku looks like he’s going to rip his hair out. Kuroo gives Lev more laps.

 

Kenma watches on, trying to keep the smile off of his lips. His phone buzzes in his pocket.

 

_From: Shouyou_

 

HEY KENMA DID YOU GET KUROO’S INITIALS IF YOU DID THEN ME AND YOU HAVE THE SAME INITIALS ON OUR WRISTS!!! WE OFFICIALLY HAVE MATCHING TATTOOS!!! :)

 

Kenma just blinks and puts the phone back in his pocket. That’s a thought for another time, he tells himself, and then blinks again as Kuroo appears in front of him.

 

“You know,” Kuroo says, “you being my soulmate doesn’t mean I won’t assign you laps.”

 

“You just broke your own rule, captain,” Kenma deadpans in response.

 

Kuroo grins. “Guess we’ll have to run together then, huh?”

 

(Once Lev sees them running together, he, surprisingly, puts two and two together and starts yelling all over again. No amount of laps gets him to shut up about Kuroo and Kenma.

 

Kenma hides behind Kuroo and thanks the universe for giving him a tall soulmate.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Kenma's my absolute favorite in the series, so I hope I wrote him all right. And honestly, I had to write Kuroken after the latest manga chapter.  
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! It'll motivate me to write more.  
> (Again, idea stolen from my own bandom fics.)


End file.
